Confession
by CEO of Internal Affairs
Summary: HiroSuguru. The inner workings of Suguru's mind are a little more desperate than we were led to believe. When he and Hiro are left in the rehearsal room alone will Suguru work up the courage to tell Hiro his feelings?


Hey guys, this is my first story, I hope you like it! Its an almost lemon but not quite there. Still.. I don't think its THAT bad. No flames please.

WARNING: its male/male relationship. If you don't like it, THEN DON'T READ IT I WARNED YOU! . heehee, okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or else Hiro and Suguru would be going at it ALL THE TIME! Muahahaha….

**Confession**

It had been bothering me for a long time. I have to do something… I can't get it out of my head! I have to do ANYTHING or it will drive me crazy! I sighed and rubbed my temples wearily. I'm getting a headache…again. But that's in the job description when you work with Shuichi Shindo. If only…if only Hiro wouldn't torment me so! If only I could do something about what was bugging me so much!

'_That's it!'_ I thought with finality. _I'm going to do it!' _I braced myself, walked over to Hiro who was sitting on the couch in the studio and…

Deftly pulled the piece of hair off the back of his shirt.

"Sorry Nakano, that was driving me crazy," I explained. A slight blush rose on my face as Hiro raised an eyebrow at me.

"Fujisaki, I never knew you were the obsessive-compulsive type." He chuckled a little and I smiled apologetically.

"Ya, sorry about that."

I walked back over to my synth and started fiddling around with some tunes that I had been composing in my head. As I played a few keys, my mind started wandering…back to him. Back to his smiling face. I inwardly chuckled. _Hiro, Hiro, Hiro. If I were a compulsive person I would have jumped you a long time ago. _

You see, I have a secret. I'm not really sure HOW it happened. All I know is I've fallen in love with Hiroshi Nakano. I remember when I first met him. He was so willing to work with me. And he didn't call me a kid. That's the first thing he did to make me fall in love. He treated me like an adult. I mean, I'm 16, I'm not a child. But I'm so young in comparison to him and Shuichi.

I'll never forget when Shuichi had gone to New York to get Yuki. Sakano was freaking out because he hadn't shown up yet, and we were supposed to be onstage already. Hiro looked over to me and said..._"Hey, do you wanna do a shirtless dance or something?" _

We both laughed a little, and then I glared at him and said 'no thanks'. Oh God, if only he knew what I really wanted.

_YES! Yes, do with me what you will! _were more along the lines of what I was thinking. But I, Suguru Fujisaki will NEVER admit that out loud. I'm supposed to be the focused one in the group.

Shuichi cries and gets over-excited over the slightest thing Eiri Yuki does.

Hiro is constantly either

comforting Shuichi or

fiddling around on his guitar…

And as for me…I mess around with tunes on my synth and try to get him out of my mind…

Yep, we're such a dysfunctional group alright. Along with K and Sakano, we could be admitted to an asylum. Speaking of K…

"OKAY EVERYONE!" K bellowed as he slammed the door to the practice room open, whipping out one of his many guns and pointing it in my general direction.

I sighed, completely used to his type of action, and buried my head in my hands. Where is my aspirin?

"What is it, K?" Shuichi asked excitedly. I think he got laid last night. Stupid Shuichi, getting action when I can't even admit to the guy that I wanna screw so badly that I lo…wait. BAD Suguru!

Anyway…Shuichi was asking K, "What are you so worked up about?"

"Well, it's about 6:30 and I think we all need to….GO TO DINNER!" K cackled evilly and whipped out a second gun. "I'm hungry!"

I groaned. "Thanks, but no thanks K. I need to stay and work on this composition for a little while, okay?"

Shuichi squealed. Yes, squealed. I don't lie. "TIME TO LEAVE! I'm sorry K, I'm gonna go home early to Yuki; he said he would wait for me for dinner! And then maybe we can-mmph-"

Hiro covered his hand over Shuichi's mouth. "I'll have to pass too, K." I think I'll stick around here for a while with Fujisaki. I have some things to work on as well."

"Well, I would love to come K," Sakano smiled. "Dinner sounds really good right about now. Shall we go then?" K grinned.

"Sure, let's go!" K whipped around and brandished his gun in Shuichi's face. Shuichi paled five shades, I'm serious. "I'll be back!" K used his much practiced terminator voice, and with that said he turned back and pulled Sakano through the door.

"Well, bye guys I'll see you later! I've gotta get home to Yuki!" After a fast recovery, Shuichi grabbed his backpack and pranced through the door. The door closed with a little click.

Aaaaah….quiet at last. Wait… Oh. My. God. I'm here. Alone. In a room. With Nakano.

My first thought? RUN! But then my more rational mind clicked in. _Come on Fujisaki. Don't fool yourself. Hiro has just as much of a right to work as you do. He's only here to finish up something, just ignore him and then you can go back to thinking about him when he leaves… _Did I mention I was pathetic?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Hiro's hand waved in front of my face.

"Hey Fujisaki, you in there?" I jumped a little.

"Ya, sorry! I didn't mean to space out like that. Gomen ne." Hiro laughed at me a little.

"So, who is she?" I was confused.

"What? What are you talking about Nakano?"

"The girl you're thinking about? You've been spacing out a lot lately, don't think I haven't noticed. There can only be one reason for that. So, who is she?"

I can't help it, but my heart started beating faster. Hiro walked to towards me getting about an inch from my face. I backed up into the wall. I can feel his breath on my face. If only I could just lean forward a little. Just a little…

Hiro laughed a little and moved back a little. "Wow Suguru, your face can sure rival Shuichi's hair right about now!" Oh wow... He just called me by my name! Hiro seemed to have noticed this too because he suddenly blushes a little and looks down. He's so cute.

"Who says it's a girl?" wait…what am I saying?

Hiro looks up at me. Our eyes meet, and I think I gave something away because he slowly starts walking towards me. He's so close. Once again he's so close to me. But I can't, I can't. I'm too afraid…

"Fujisaki-"

"Call me Suguru," when have I gotten this brave?

Hiro looks down at me a little and grins. "Suguru...okay. Only if you call me Hiro." I gulp nervously. "Okay...Hiro."

My body is giving me away. My quick breaths, my hot face.

"Suguru, you must know that you look so beautiful right now." And with those words Hiro leans down and presses his lips against mine.

It's only for a second but my head is swimming, and as he pulls away I try to catch my breath.

Hiro moves back a little and covers his mouth with his hand. "Oh my God, I'm sorry Suguru. I didn't mean to, I know you like someone el-"

Hiro can't say anything more because now I have taken the initiative. I take a couple steps forward and press my lips against his. Hiro's lips are so soft; they seem to fit perfectly against mine. He tenses up a little, and then I can feel him relax against me.

He wraps his arms around my waist and I quickly entangle my hands in his long, silky hair. Suddenly I can feel his tongue brush against my lips and I give a little gasp. Hiro uses this to his advantage and his tongue enters my mouth. We battle for dominance as our tongues dance together, but unfortunately the need for air comes and we slowly part, our lips lingering against each others for a second.

"There is no one else Hiro," I slightly gasp. "I've only ever liked you."

"I think I more than like you." Hiro whispers. And with that said he locked our lips together again. This time our kiss was more passionate, both of our bodies betraying our want for each other. Hiro pushed me against the couch, and I fell onto it. Hiro followed kissing me down my neck, nipping the flesh as he continued down. I moaned and ran my hands along his back, his chest. Hiro's kisses lead to my collar bone, and his hands started undoing the buttons of my shirt.

"Hiro," I moan as he brings his lips back to mine. His hands quickly undo my shirt and I start hastily pulling his white t-shirt up over his head. With the unnecessary garments out the way, Hiro runs his hands along my chest, making me shiver. His hands ghostly pass over one of my nipples and I feel it harden in response to his gentle touch.

His lips once again travel down my neck and this time continued further, finding one of my nipples and sucking on it gently. I arched my back as he gently nipped at it. His other hand was moving down my chest, and rested at my waistline. Hiro stopped his administrations and looked at me with lust filled eyes.

"Suguru, I love you."

"I love you too Hiro." Hiro looked at me in the eyes and then asked me,

"Are you okay with this?"

"Hiro, I don't think I've ever wanted something to much in my life."

Hiro grinned slightly before he leaned back down to kiss me. His right hand undid the buttons of my pants while his left was propped up my head, running his fingers through my hair. Hiro tugged my pants off and I was left in nothing but my boxers, feeling a little vulnerable. Hiro slowly started stroking me through the silky material and I moaned as pleasure rippled through my body. I felt my hands acting on their own accord, going to Hiro's pants and quickly undoing the button and pulling his pants down. I could feel Hiro hard against my hand, and I ran my finger against him.

Hiro moaned loudly. "Oh God, Suguru!" He quickly went to pull of my boxers when…

A loud bang startled us both and we jumped. Hiro fell off the couch, and I looked up. K stood there…seemingly in shock. Then he grinned.

"I TOLD you I would be back!"

Hiro and I glared at him and his smile only grew. I quickly realized what I and Hiro looked like and hastily started pulling on my pants, a blush as furious as a third degree sunburn spreading across my face. As I finished buttoning my pants I head K say…

"By by you two, don't ruin any cables!" and with that he left the room and closed the door. I looked at Hiro, hair a little disheveled, lips swollen, and giving me the biggest smile I had ever seen.

"Hey Suguru," he said, coming towards me. "K just left, and you still look completely hot."

I didn't have very much time to think as his lips found mine and once again we were on the couch, showing each other just how much we loved one another.

…needless to say Hiro and I rocked each other's world in there and later that night in his apartment. All night.

the end

A/N: well? What do you think? This is my first story, I hope you like it! Heehee, Yaya, I didn't write the lemon. But seeing as it's a first for me, I didn't want to write something TOTALLY lame, so I settled for semi-lame. . please tell me what you think! JA NE!


End file.
